Lord Of The Rings:Black Dawn
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Gethesmane, a young girl who with her sister, escaped the massacre of her village. When she and her sister Nana encounter orcs, and are saved by Gandalf, they find that Gethesmane has the power to change our favorite heroes lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Decency.

It's a word you don't hear much anymore.

You used to hear it all the time.

But now, it's barely used.

I used to know the meaning of decency.

I used to know it well.

Now, it's a figment of my imagination.

But know this, I will make that word, shine brighter than the heavens.

Chapter1

Running. That's all we do now. With bandits and rogues constantly attacking the villages and towns, all we can do is run, or die. But not me. I'm tired of running, watching my house get destroyed my friends and family killed. I was in thevillaage at the time, washing the clothes of my sister's and mine. I was humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to me, before she died. She and my father were both killed by bandits, trying to defend our home. I grabbedmy sister's hand and said,"Whatever you do my sister, do not let go of my hand". She asked me in her 5 year-old voice,"Why are people hurting our homes?". "That is a question best asked later". My mother rushed us to the underground passage outside the house that was built for this purpose.

It was covered by branches. Mother uncovered the passage, and said over the yelling and screaming of the nearby villagers as they tried to either run, or take a last stand with pitchforks and torches,"Gethesmane, take your sister,and run, run as fast as your legs can take, run as far as the horizon, do not stop, do not look back, just run, go to Gondor, take this amulet and they will help you". She hugged us both and kissed us. She saw bandits coming this way,and said,"Go Gethesmane,go and never come back!". I nodded my head, grabbedmy sisters hand, and we began running down the passageway.

We never stopped until the passage ended, we never looked back. We did excactly as mother had told us. But she never said anything about weeping over our heavy loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Living by one's self is difficult. With no one to help them, and taking care of a younger sibling only makes it even more difficult. I know that pain. Me and my sister, Nana, have been living without our parents for 7 years. I'm 21 now, and she is 12. We had thought that the bandit attack had subsided. But a new evil was about to attack. I heard snarls and screams in the distance as I tended to the broken sword in my shop. I made a living as a blacksmith, but I as also a hunter. I taught myself in the way of the bow and spear. I was the protector of Nana and mine's new village. While I was around, no bandit dared to attack the village.

I quickly ran to the house, which was behind my shop, and said,"Nana, hide yourself, we're having a attack!". She was in the middle of playing with the two daggers I gave her, so she could defend herself in case a attack happened while I wasn't there. I grabbe my bow and arrows, as well as my spear. I put my bow and arrows on my back with a strap I made from pig skin. I ran out, and saw these filthy, yellow creatures attacking relentlessly. They were snarling and growling. Then, a group of them looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and brought my spear down In a stance. They had these swords that looked foreign. Since I was a pretty new blacksmith, I only knew the weapons in the area like long bows, shortsword, twin blades, etc. They came at me, their blades high. Iwentdown and sis a spinning low kick, knocking them off their feet. I them stabbed one, and when another got up, I span and sliced it in the , another tied to bite my leg, but I stuck the spear in its mouth. I then heard a scream come from my house. "Nana!", I gasped, running to my house. Orcs had surrounded Nana, and had taken her daggers. I grabbed my bow and 3 arrows, and shot three of the five orcs.

They turned, and growled. I picked up my spear, and ran at them, slicing their head off. Nana jumped up and ran into my arms. We ran outside, and ten orcs were waiting there. I held Nana behind me, and gripped my spear. Then, we heard soeone yells,"Begone, foul beasts!". A old man in a white attire with a white horse shot a white energy at the orcs, and in a bright light, they disappeared. He lookeat us, got offhis horse and said,"Are you alright?". "Yes, thank you", I said, bowing. While bowing, the amulet my mother gave me came into his view. He said,"Where did you get that amulet?". "My mother gave it to me 7 years ago, she said it would help us get to Gondor". He smiled and said,"You're mother was right".

We let him inside, and gave him some bread that we had. "We're sorry it's not very good, but it's all we can repay you with". "Oh dont' worry, this food is excellent". "I hope you don't mind me askingbut, what is your name?". "I am Gandalf The White, who might you two be?". "I amm Gethesmane, and this is my sister Nana, we are on a slow journey to Gondor, it was our mother's last wish". "You are in luck, I can take you there". "Really?". "Yes, I know the king of Gondor well". "Great, hear that Nana, we're going to Gondor!". Nana nodded her head and smiled. She never really says much anymore. "When can we leave?". "Now if we must". "Great, Nana, grab your travelling clothes and bag, we're leaaving as soon as I pack the food". She nodded excitedly, and raced off to her room. I grabbed my weapons, strapped themto my back, grabbed some food and put them in a sack, and when Nana came out, we set out, leaving our life behind, to change our course of destiny. To save what little we have left that we hold dear. Each other.


End file.
